1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus comprising a correction unit for driving an optical lens and a correction unit for driving an image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera shake correction unit that reduces blurring caused in a captured image due to a camera shake by moving an image sensor is known. A camera shake correction unit that reduces blurring caused in a captured image due to a camera shake by moving an optical lens is also known. In recent years, combined use of a camera shake correction unit using lens movement and a camera shake correction unit using image sensor movement has been proposed. For example, the camera of Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-128092 performs switching between a camera shake correction unit using lens movement and a camera shake correction unit using image sensor movement in accordance with the condition of the subject.
In recent years, various proposals to use such shake correction units for a purpose other than shake correction have been made. For example, the digital camera of Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-128780 makes pixel correction between pixels of a reference image based on a shift image captured after moving an optical member (imaging optical system) or an image sensor by a predetermined shift amount from the reference image by using a shake correction unit when performing electronic zoom processing. Accordingly, higher resolution can be achieved in electronic zoom processing.
An imaging apparatus according to an aspect of the invention, comprises: a shake detector; a shake correction unit that includes a first movable unit that holds part of a lens of an imaging optical system, and moves the first movable unit in a direction perpendicular to an optical axis based on a detection result of the shake detector to correct for a shake; a position detector that detects a position of the first movable unit; a pixel shift unit that includes a second movable unit that holds an imaging unit, and makes a pixel shift correction by moving the second movable unit in the direction perpendicular to the optical axis; and a controller that controls the shake correction unit to stop the first movable unit of the shake correction unit at a predetermined position while the pixel shift unit is being driven.
Advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.